


Grumpy Owl (12th Doctor/Reader)

by inofel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inofel/pseuds/inofel
Summary: You call the Doctor a grumpy owl and fluffiness (and love confessions) ensue.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Grumpy Owl (12th Doctor/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first things I've written and it's pretty old (from 2017 on DeviantArt, no less..) so this doesn't match up with my writing style now. If you'd like, please check out my more recent writings. Thank you kindly.

“(Y/n)? Where’ve you gone? A little girl outside the TARDIS wants a photo with me because she thinks I’m a policeman!“, You hear the Doctor shout. You smile and sigh, amused, before you clamber off your bed, nearly falling off, and exit your room that the TARDIS supplied you a few weeks ago.  
"Yes, yes, I’m coming! Just try not to scare her off with your grumpy owl attitude before I get there, would you?”, You call to him. You jog down the corridor into the console room and to the doors, putting on your “Let’s-Help-A-Little-Kid” face, and exiting the doors. The first thing you see is the Doctor and his attack eyebrows looking at you. Stifling a giggle at his lost/glaring expression, you look at the small child before you. She is very small. At least five or six years old. The Doctor steps closer to you to whisper in your ear;  
” “Grumpy owl attitude”?“, He says accusingly in your ear. You turn to him slightly, shooting him a look.  
”Later.“, You say before turning back to the kid. You smile at her, and bend down slightly.  
“Hello, sweetie! So I hear you want a picture with my friend here.”, You say. The girl nods her head, and smiles. you make a tsk-ing sound, before saying;  
"Well, sorry, but he doesn’t like taking photos. He can’t really.“, Upon saying this, the small girl frowns and her head drops. You feel really bad, and start to get up and go back into the TARDIS, when you get an idea!  
"Wait! What if.. I made it up to you if I got you an ice-cream?”, She smiles widely and nods quickly. You look around, searching for a shop, when you spot one across the park that the TARDIS must’ve landed in. You take her hand and the two of you race off to the shop. The Doctor looks on, smiling unknowingly about the fact you helped the small (yet to him, annoying) child. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s smiling. He quickly rids his owlish face of the grin, and replaces it with a traditional frown.  
Not a moment later, you return with a satisfied grin on your face. You stop and give the Doctor a look.  
"Really? A little girl just got made happy with some ice-cream, and you just.. Frown? You really are a grumpy owl, you know that?“, You teasingly scold him. The Doctor raises his hands in a sign of surrender, and proceeds to open the TARDIS and walk through her doors. You follow him, and close the doors, leaning against them. You watch him go around the console a few times, while he’s playing with different controls. You know what he’s doing. Trying to look busy and smart while not doing anything, thus, he’s stalling. Or at the very least, wanting to talk about something with you. So, with that in mind, you walk up to him. You stop him by putting you hands on his shoulders (which was quite a reach, mind you) and reach into the side of his velvet jacket and hoodie. He confusedly glares down at you while you fish around for something… His conversation cards. You hold them out to him, silently telling him to use them.  
He takes them, and rifles through them, occasionally taking a glance at you. At some point, he just tosses them into the air and looks at you. He then places his hands on your shoulders and did something he has never done until said point… He hugged you. The grumpy owl, "Mr. I-Don’t-Do-Hugs-They’re-Stupid”, the living embodiment of snark… Was hugging you.  
“Doctor… Is everything alright? Has something gone bad, please tell me it’s not, and this is you being very, very, very nice to me right now…”, You whisper in his ear, which due to him hugging you, was for once at your level. You felt him shudder, after you whispered into his ear. You had felt his arms tense around you, as well… It took you all of three seconds to put the pieces together.  
Oh.. Oh. OH! Wow, okay… You remembered from before, when he had those sea-glass green eyes and floppy brown hair that you (in a way) ‘liked’ him. But never, not once had he said or, even implied, he returned those feelings. You smiled, and pulled away.  
The Doctor looks at you, then realizes what happened. His face turns red, and he started doing his little shutdown thing. You put your hands on his chest, and get on your very tiptoes, and kiss him on the cheek. You then dash away giggling, but not before getting a glimpse of his confused expression. He lights up, a smile on his face, and runs after you; him laughing as well. A little too quickly, he caught up with you, and wrapped his arms around your middle; lifting you into the air. He smiles up at you, and you down at him. You lean down and kiss him on his nose before saying;  
"You may be a grumpy owl, but you’re my grumpy owl.“


End file.
